Girl Next Door
by randomsmileyperson
Summary: Ally just moved into a new apartment back home in Miami a few years after graduating from MUNY. She thinks everything's going to be plain sailing, until she meets her neighbour – the incredibly handsome and incredibly cocky, Austin Moon. They're just friends at first but when Ally realises Austin has liked her all along, she realises she's fallen for him too. Auslly. AU.
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: Ally Dawson just moved into a new apartment back home in Miami a few years after graduating from MUNY. She thinks everything's going to be plain sailing, nothing out of the ordinary, until she meets her neighbour – the incredibly handsome and incredibly cocky, Austin Moon. It doesn't take long until they become friends, both glad to have someone their own age in the building. But when they learn they have a shared passion for music, things change and Ally finds herself slowly but surely falling for her blonde neighbour but is surprised when she finds out he's had feelings for her all along. Auslly. AU._

* * *

**A/N: Hello! I'm back with another Auslly story!... at last. I haven't done one in a while and my old Auslly stories still get lots of support so it's definitely about time I wrote a new one. And this one is different to my others cos this time they're not young in high school and I haven't gone down the incredibly cliché bad boy route again. I'm excited for this, I think it's gonna be good and I can't wait for you guys to read it and see what you think of it. I've been thinking of this story for ages and I've been re-reading a lot of Auslly stories to try and get some inspiration and motivation. OK, so imma shut up now and let you get on with reading the first chapter of Girl Next Door (totally cliché title, right?)!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

Ally Dawson grunted as she placed another box on the floor of her new apartment, grateful she only had a few to go because she was afraid her back might get permanently damaged from all the heavy lifting that her small frame was not built for. She was 24 now and had graduated from MUNY a couple of years ago but had stayed in New York for another 2 years so she could stay with her boyfriend Elliot but they broke up a few months ago so she figured she'd move back to where her dad was. New York was great but Miami was home.

Ally let out a sigh as she looked around at the apartment which she now called home, which wasn't too big but not too small and groaned as she surveyed the what seemed like endless amount of boxes that filled it. Getting them in here was one thing but having to unpack them all? She'd asked her best friend Trish to help her but she was conveniently busy – afraid of manual labour and hard work more like, Ally had thought. She sighed again and ran a hand through her long brown hair before stretching as she turned around to get one of the last few boxes in the hallway (the moving men had been kind enough to take them up to the right floor but didn't bother helping her with them into the actual apartment despite her generous tip). She bent down to pick one up – remembering to lift with her knees – when she was startled by a voice.

"Need a hand?" it asked and she yelped in fright, dropping the box, thankful it wasn't one that contained fragile items. She put her hand to her heart as she turned to look at the owner of the voice and her breath hitched slightly when she saw an attractive blonde who looked around her age leaning against the door frame to what she assumed was his apartment across the hall from hers. Ally wasn't one to get tongue-tied the instant she saw someone (now when she got actually talking to someone was a different story) but then again, she'd never met anyone as attractive as him. Her old boyfriends were cute but they'd never had this affect on her. Ally cleared her throat and quickly regained herself, pushing her thoughts aside as she replied.

"You couldn't have asked that 20 boxes ago?" she crossed her arms.

The blonde chuckled, "Sorry about that. I thought it was just another old person who hates all youth since the building is already full of them."

Ally frowned, "So you wouldn't help an _old_ person move _heavy_ boxes?"

"Like I said; they hate the youth! Last few times I tried I got accused of stealing or got beaten by strangely heavy handbags." he defended himself.

Ally couldn't help but laugh, "Alright, I see your point." she said.

The guy smiled when she laughed before he spoke again, "Besides, if I knew my new neighbour was you I would have come out a lot sooner instead of wasting precious time."

Ally titled her head in confusion, "Wasting precious time?" she asked.

"Yeah, y'know, flirting and getting you to fall in love with me." he smirked.

Ally scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Oh god." she muttered, bending back down to pick up the box.

He walked over to her and took the box from her, "Hey, I was serious about lending a hand. I was raised to be a gentleman." he said genuinely.

"Oh, well that's good to know..." she drifted off, realising she didn't know his name.

He grinned and shifted the box so he was holding it with one arm ("_Ho_w_ did he _do_ that? Those boxes were heavy!" _Ally thought) and he held the other one out for her to shake, "I'm Austin Moon." he introduced himself.

She took his hand and shook it, ignoring the feeling she got up her arm when she did so, "Ally Dawson." she replied, flashing him a smile.

He smiled charmingly, "Well, Ally Dawson, it's a great pleasure to meet you. May I?" he asked, referring to taking the box into her apartment.

"Yeah, sure." she stepped aside, allowing him to go in. "But you're getting the rest of them since you didn't help earlier." she told him, following him in.

Austin placed the box down, "You're making me do heavy lifting? Wow, you're making this too easy; you'll be falling for me in no time." he smirked.

"Are you always like this?" Ally asked.

"Charming?" he asked.

"Arrogant." she corrected.

Austin chuckled as he walked up to her, the smirk that never seemed to disappear still on his face, "Ah, playing hard to get, are we?"

She rolled her eyes, "Just get the rest of the boxes." she brushed past him, wearing a small smirk of her own. What? She had a really hot guy hitting on her _and_ she wasn't being all awkward like she normally was around anyone new. She was actually being cool (Ally got a little giddy at that prospect).

"Yes Ma'am." Austin joked before going to get the rest of the boxes.

As he did so, Ally started sorting through a box, unable to stop her eyes from glancing over at Austin every now and then (and by that it means that she spent nearly no time looking at the box she was sorting through). Austin, his ego being as big as it is, didn't fail to notice this (only because he kept looking over at her).

He put the last box down and stretched, purposely flexing his muscles before he smirked at the small brunette, "Is that all, or is there anything else? I'm always happy to help."

"Do you have an 'off' switch?" Ally retorted, referring to his constant flirting.

"I don't know, but you're welcome to try and find it." he winked.

Ally blushed furiously, but ignored his comment. "OK, well thank you very much Austin but I'm fine now." she told him, walking over to him.

"Alright but seriously, Ally, if you ever need anything all you have to do is ask. I'd really like it if we were friends." he said, his smirk replaced by a genuine smile that Ally decided she really liked.

"Thank you, I'd like that too." she smiled back at him. "But how about no more innuendos and dirty jokes?"

"I'm sorry, I can't make any promises." he replied, making Ally laugh.

"Yeah, I guess that was too much to ask." she said.

Austin laughed this time, "Alright, well, I guess I'll probably see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, you probably will." Ally nodded.

"OK, well, see you." he waved as he backed out of the door, finding it hard to take his eyes off of her.

"Yeah, bye." Ally smiled, eventually shutting the door when he reached his own door – she thought it'd be rude to shut the door when he was still looking.

Ally hadn't known Austin long – not even an hour – but she was surprised at how well they got on and how at ease she felt around him. And according to him all the other residents of the building were old and a little grumpy (or maybe that was just Austin, Ally would have to find out for herself) so it would be really great to have someone her own age. And Ally could always do with a new friend. Trish was her only real friend; there were other people but she wasn't as close to them as she was to Trish since she'd known her since kindergarten. But she felt like she could get close to Austin; although he was very full of himself she could tell he was a sweet guy and he seemed very genuine about wanting to be friends. Plus he was her neighbour and it was always useful to be on good terms with your neighbour because you never know when you might need a favour.

Ally's thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. Ally frowned in confusion, wondering who it could be. It was getting late now and her dad and Trish wouldn't come round at this time and then there was only one other person it might possibly be... wait.

She opened the door to indeed see Austin standing there, "Yes Austin?"

"I, uh, realised I didn't have your phone number and so I thought 'Hey, what if I needed to call Ally but then I couldn't because I don't have her number' and so then I came over so that I could ask for your number." he rambled, seeming nervous compared to his previous cocky self. He himself wasn't sure why he had lost his confidence all of a sudden – it wasn't like him to get nervous around girls. But then again, he hasn't met a girl like Ally before.

Ally giggled, "Yeah, OK." she looked around to try and find her phone before remembering the battery had run out so she instead grabbed a pen, "Give me your hand."

He held it out to her and she took it before scribbling her phone number on the back of his hand, ignoring that weird tingling feeling she got earlier when she shook his hand. Austin spent this time smiling down at the brown eyed girl, although he could mostly just see the top of her head since she was about a foot shorter than him.

Ally let go of his hand once she'd finished and looked up to be greeted by Austin's smiling face, only now getting the chance to really notice his brown eyes with golden flecks.

"Well, there you go." she said awkwardly, stepping back so she wasn't so close and so she didn't have to tilt her head up so much (damn, this boy was tall!).

"Thank you. I will never wash this hand again." he said dramatically, his confidence returning to him. Ally laughed, causing a grin to spread across the blonde's face at the sound. "Well, g'night Alls."

"Goodnight Austin." she said before shutting the door. Austin smiled happily as he went back into his own apartment.

**A/N: How was it? Interested to see more? They're not gonna start dating instantly, they're gonna be friends first like they said. Things were just a little awkward cos they still have to get used to each other and get to know each other. Austin is 24 as well btw, just in case I forget to mention that later on. You also find out more about their characters later on, like Ally's previous relationship with Elliot and stuff. So if you wanna read more, please leave a little review!**

**Smiley Ciara XxX :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: What's up beautiful people! Thank you for the awesome reviews from the first chap! So grateful! The Girl Who Loves Purple, mkpunk, Tomboy22, R5fangirl28, Dont-Stop-Believin, Daddysgirl11, LegandLover94, Teen-Idol, Guests (all), SnookieB123, SHOR24-7, Auslly013, Lucy1996, ombreskies, Minncook375, I-Love-Austin-and-Ally-Stories and anyone else! OK so this chap will include Trish – yay! I can't think of anything to ramble about so I will let you read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

Ally woke up the next morning, having a mini panic attack before she remembered that she was in her new apartment. She figured she'd be doing that for about a week before she got used to it. She sat up and stretched, glad her father let her have another day off before she started back at Sonic Boom. She mentally made a rough schedule of her day and decided that she'd spend the rest of the morning trying to unpack as much as she could and then in the afternoon she'd go out, hopefully to see Trish.

She finally dragged herself out of her bed and took a shower. When she got out she dressed casually in some skinny jeans, a white top and some flats. She then set to work unpacking boxes, deciding on where she wanted everything to go and throwing some things away, deciding they weren't worth keeping.

A couple of hours soon went by before Ally started to get hungry and took this as a sign to leave the remaining boxes and go out. She took out her phone and texted Trish asking if she could meet up for lunch. Her friend quickly replied saying she'd meet her in the mall in half an hour. Ally grinned, getting excited to see her best friend again. It'd been like a year since she'd last seen her when she visited last summer and she was sure Trish had _plenty_ to tell her. She always did even though they spoke regularly on the phone, Trish was the kind of person who could _never_ run out of things to say.

Ally grabbed her purse, making sure she had her keys and phone, before leaving her apartment, locking the door behind her.

"Going anywhere nice?"

Ally jumped and dropped her keys at the sound of the already familiar voice. She turned to indeed see her blonde neighbour standing at his door, chuckling at her actions.

"Do you _have_ to do that?" she asked him, holding a hand to her heart as she recovered from the fright.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Austin apologised, still grinning.

"Apology accepted." she frowned, picking up her keys. "And what are you doing just standing there? Where you waiting for me or something?" she asked.

"Well although that is a hobby I've been meaning to take up, I actually I just got back from the gym." he replied, smirking as usual.

Ally mentally face palmed. Of course he'd just been at the gym, how could she not tell that from his clothes and the fact he was all sweaty (Ally wondered how it was possible that the sweat made him _more_ attractive).

She nodded, "Right, obviously."

He laughed again, "So, you never said where you're going."

"I'm just going to the mall, to see my friend Trish." she told him.

He nodded, "Cool. Well I hope you have fun."

"Thanks." she smiled before going to walk down the stairs.

"How about a hug before you go?" he shouted after her.

She looked back at him as he held out his arms, sweat covering him. She continued to walk down the stairs, shouting back as she went, "In your dreams, Moon!"

"You know it, Dawson!" he yelled back, grinning widely.

He heard a banging on the ceiling above him and he looked up, sighing, "Sorry Mrs Penderghast!" he apologised to the elderly upstairs neighbour before going back into his apartment.

* * *

"Ally!"

The petite brunette heard her best friend call when she got to the food court in Miami Mall. She grinned widely running over to the short latina with curly black hair.

"Trish!" she hugged her tightly before pulling away. "I've missed you."

"Same here." Trish smiled.

The two girls then sat down and did nothing but talk while they ate their lunch.

"So, you coping with the break up with Elliot?" Trish asked.

Ally shrugged, "Yeah, I mean it was a few months ago now and it wasn't exactly unexpected. Things had started to fizzle out a little while before he broke it off. He just wasn't the one."

"So, you're over him?" Trish raised an eyebrow questioningly.

Ally nodded, "Yeah."

Trish then grinned, "Good! That means I can get to work on finding you a man."

Ally rolled her eyes at her friend, "Trish, I just moved back. I don't want to start dating again right now."

"C'mon, Ally you can't say that! What if you meet a guy and you really like him? You gonna wait until you're all settled in until you make your move only to discover some other girl has swooped in and taken him?" Trish asked.

"OK you need to stop watching so many movies. But if it happens, it happens. I just don't want to deliberately go in search of someone. You know I'm a big believer in fate." Ally answered.

"OK, _now_ who needs to stop watching so many movies?" Trish gave her friend a look.

Ally shook her head, "Whatever. I just don't want you setting me up with anyone. I mean it, Trish." she warned seriously.

Trish held her hands up, "Alright, I won't set you up with anyone." she said before adding, "Yet." Ally just laughed as she finished her lunch. "So, do I get to see this new apartment of yours?" Trish asked.

* * *

"Damn, does whoever owns this building know of the amazing invention of the _elevator_?" Trish exclaimed as her and Ally walked up the four flights of stairs to Ally's flat. **(A/N: Yeah, kinda taking some inspiration from The Big Bang Theory there)**

"It's an old building, Trish. It has character." Ally replied, used to Trish's dramatic persona.

"Character my ass." Trish grumbled, making ally laughed. She'd missed her best friend.

They reached her floor and Trish huffed before yelling at no one, "What is _wrong_ with the world? Why are there still people making us climb those _goddamn _things?"

"Trish I think you're displaying signs of insanity." Ally laughed, unlocking her door.

"Ally are you OK?"

The two girls turned to see Austin had joined them in the hall.

"Yes Austin, why wouldn't I be?" Ally asked, opening her door.

"Well I heard yelling and was concerned." he replied.

"That's very sweet of you Austin but it was just Trish getting a little angry at the stairs." Ally explained before entering her apartment, Trish following.

"Oh, OK." Austin shrugged, a grin returning to his face as he followed them into Ally's apartment and shutting the door behind them. Ally just rolled her eyes, she should've figured he wouldn't just go away.

"I can see why you didn't want me to set you up with anyone." Trish whispered to Ally.

"Trish!" Ally hissed back.

"What was that?" Austin asked.

Trish turned to him smiling and before Ally could stop her said, "I was just saying to Ally that it's obvious why she didn't want me setting her up on any dates considering she has _you_ as her neighbour."

Ally groaned as she tried and failed to fight the blush creeping onto her cheeks. Trish always liked to embarrass her like this. It was sweet that she wanted her to be happy but she wished she could be more subtle (but she should've figured that that was impossible since subtle wasn't in Trish's vocabulary).

Ally practically saw Austin's ego expand as his grin turned into his infamous smirk, "Ally, if you wanted me all you had to do was say something."

"_No_, I said that I didn't want Trish to set me up with anyone because I'm not looking for a relationship right now." Ally explained to him.

"Whatever you say, Alls." Austin replied.

Ally shook her head. "Anyway, Trish this is Austin, Austin this is Trish." she introduced the pair and they exchanged greetings.

"So, Trish, do you have any little secrets or embarrassing stories about Ally that I might need to know?" Austin asked, putting his arm round Trish as they walked further into Ally's apartment.

"Oh I've got _loads_!" Trish gushed as her and Austin went into deep conversation, leaving Ally standing there, gaping. She finally regained herself and followed them.

"No, Trish, no you don't!" she protested.

"Ally, shh, let Trish speak." Austin said to her, purposely trying to annoy her.

Ally realised there was no point in her trying to shut Trish up or make Austin leave because neither of those would happen if she knew those two so she just sat there, arms folded with a frown gracing her features as she occasionally denied some things Trish said. Ally was now seriously starting to reconsider who she was friends with.

**A/N: Any good? It was pretty fun to write. Normally I write about 30 chapters for my stories but I thought I might try and write longer chapters and make it about half that length or maybe less? Y'know instead of tons of short chapters. And personally when I read a story I like it when the chapters are a decent length. But anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and please leave a review if you do!**

**Smiley Ciara XxX :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hola! Thank you so much for the reviews! Daddysgirl11, smileysteph, adorking, Guests (all), K. T Skye, Rach, InfinitelyWriting, HorseloverB2000, Dont-Stop-Believing, Teen-Idol, kemma, mkpunk, NyaNekoNya, I-love-austin-and-ally-stories,Ausllyrauraluv and anyone else! I had fun writing this chap so I hope you enjoy reading it. Alright, so read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

A week later and Ally was completely moved in and settled into her apartment. The elderly neighbours weren't as bad as Austin said they were. Well, they weren't the friendliest and they didn't really answer her when she spoke to them but Ally figured that if she kept her head down and didn't bother them then they would be nice to her. Besides, she could understand why they weren't fond of Austin. Sure he was a nice guy and Ally did like him but he did have a tendency to be an annoying pain in the ass.

Ally was just back from grocery shopping and was struggling to get her keys out while trying to hold all her bags. The key slipped out of her hand and she cursed under her breath before she attempted to pick it up but just as she thought half her bags were about to tumble to the ground, someone grabbed them. She didn't even have to look to know it was Austin because somehow he was always there. Like, _always_.

"I'll take that." he said, taking half of her bags leaving her with a free hand which she used to pick up her keys before standing back up straight.

"Thank you." she smiled. "How is it you're here like, literally all the time? Do you look through your peep hole and wait for me or something?" Ally asked.

"No, I was coming over here anyway, I had no idea you were even out here. I swear." he said.

She nodded, believing him, "OK. What did you want then?" she questioned, opening her door and going in so she could put the heavy bags down.

Austin followed and placed the bags he was holding down, "I wanted to ask if you wanted to go out for lunch?"

Ally didn't answer for a few seconds, panicking that he was asking her out. "Uh, I don't know. I think I'm busy..." she went to turn around to go into her kitchen.

He grabbed her wrist and she turned back around, "C'mon, I want to get to know you better. It's not a date, we're just friends, remember?" his eyes held a hopeful look. "Please?" he added for good measure.

She gave in, "Fine, I guess lunch would be good."

He grinned childishly before grabbing her hand and pulling her out of her apartment, like a child dragging their mother to a candy store.

"Whoa, hang on! I need to lock my door." Ally tried to stop and pull her keys out, but failed to do so as Austin continued to drag her by the wrist.

"Just leave it. I do." he said, as they practically ran down the stairs.

"But what if someone breaks in? Well, technically it wouldn't be breaking in since no breaking in would actually happen-"

"Don't worry, no one will." Austin interrupted her rambling, as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Are you sure? Y'know, I might just go back up and lock it in case." she said. They had finally stopped running and Ally was fishing around in her purse for her keys.

"C'mon Ally, live a little." Austin said to her. "Besides, do you really wanna climb back up all those stairs?" he added.

Ally looked up at him and thought about what he said. She stopped looking for her keys and laughed, shaking her head, "No, I guess not."

"I thought so." Austin laughed too. "So, shall we?" he asked, holding the door open for her.

Ally laughed again, "Yes, I think we shall." she walked through the door, Austin following.

* * *

"How come I've never been here before? The food is _awesome_!" Ally groaned in pleasure as she finished her burger (extra pickles, obviously).

"Because when you're an awesome person like me, you know all the awesome places." Austin replied.

"Awesome isn't the word I would use." Ally teased.

"Oh yeah? And what word _would_ you use?" Austin asked, leaning forward.

Ally thought, "Um... interesting? Unique, maybe? Definitely annoying and childish." she joked.

Austin thought about her response before shrugging, "Eh, I can accept that. I do annoy you on purpose after all."

"I knew it." Ally narrowed her eyes jokingly.

Austin just laughed before he spoke again, "Alright, now c'mon. I wanna take you to my favourite store." he stood up, getting out his wallet to throw a few notes on the table.

"Favourite store?" Ally questioned, standing up with him and following him as he walked.

"Yep. And not to brag but I'm friends with the owner." he smiled, looking a little smug.

"Wow, impressive." Ally replied, humouring him.

"Anyway, this is it." he ignored her sarcasm as he opened his arms to gesture towards his 'favourite store'.

Ally looked at it and smiled, "Um, Austin..."

"Just come on, it's fun." he cut her off, excited, before he walked into the store and Ally followed. She watched as Austin went up to the counter and greeted the extremely familiar grey haired man. "Hey Lester!"

"Austin! Good to see you." Lester smiled, greeting the young blonde. He peered behind him and his grin widened. "Ally!"

"Hey dad." Ally laughed and went behind the counter to give her father a hug. She had seen him since she moved back to Miami but after such a long time of not being able to see him whenever she wanted, it was always so nice to see him.

"Dad?" Austin's grin was replaced with a look of confusion.

It was Ally's turn to look smug now, "Yeah. Austin, I believe you already know my dad."

Lester now looked confused, "Wait, you two know each other? Ally, you didn't tell me you had-"

"No, dad." Ally cut him off, knowing he was getting the wrong idea. "Austin lives across the hall from me. We're neighbours."

Lester nodded, understanding, "Wow. Small world, huh?"

"Yeah." Austin nodded slowly. "Ally seriously, why did you not tell me your family owns Sonic Boom? This is useful information!"

"Austin you are not getting anything for free." Ally shot him down immediately.

Austin sighed, "Worth a shot."

"So Austin, I got that new Gibson you were talking about the other week." Lester informed him.

Austin's face lit up, "Seriously?"

Lester nodded, "Right over there. You can try it out." he pointed to where the guitar was.

"Sweet!" Austin sang, practically skipping off to try out the new instrument.

"So, why didn't you tell me about your new neighbour?" Lester asked his daughter.

"I didn't think it was important or interesting." Ally answered.

Lester smiled at Ally, "Y'know you could do a lot worse that Austin, honey."

"What? Dad, no! We're just about friends, nothing more." Ally stated, desperately hoping her face wasn't too red.

"OK, I get it." her dad put his hands up in surrender, laughing at his daughter's embarrassment. "But are you sure Austin knows that?"

Ally frowned, "Uh, _yeah_. We're always saying we're friends and it was Austin who said he wanted us to be friends in the first place." she told him, putting a hand on her hip as she used the other to lean on the counter.

"Ally of course he's going to say that. He wants you to like him because _he_ likes _you_." Lester said.

"What? Austin doesn't like me like _that_." she waved her hand, dismissing the idea.

Lester only raised an eyebrow in reply before they heard Austin's voice form across the store.

"Hey Ally! Come over here, I wanna show you something!" Austin waved.

Ally gave her dad one last look before going over to join Austin.

"So, what did you wanna show me?" she asked, sitting next to him.

"More proof of how awesome I am." he smirked and before Ally could question it he begun playing the guitar. When he finished, he looked up and saw Ally's face, making him smirk again, "Impressed?"

Ally laughed, "Uh, _yeah_! I had no idea you could play – or that you were _so_ good!"

He shrugged, "You know me; I don't like to brag or draw attention to myself."

Ally snorted and gave him a playful shove, "Yeah right."

Austin laughed. "Yeah. But in case you're interested, guitar is just my favourite – I can play pretty much everything in this store."

"No way." Ally shook her head, not believing it. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, you can even ask your dad. I spend a _lot _of time here after all." he told her.

Ally nodded, "How come you never said you were into music?" she asked.

"Well it never came up. _And_ you never mentioned that you basically own this place. If I'd have known you liked music too then – wait. You do like music, right?" he asked.

She nodded enthusiastically, "Duh! It's always been a passion of mine but I've always just kept it to myself mostly."

Austin frowned, "Why?" his expression then softened and he placed a hand on her shoulder, "Are you not very good?"

Ally shoved his hand off, "I _am_ good! Well, y'know, not to sound arrogant of course."

"Alright, sorry." he apologised. "But then, why do you keep it to yourself? If you're as good as you say you are."

She shrugged her petite shoulders, "I've never really had anyone else who was that interested or cared about it as much as I do. If I tell them then they find it cool at first but I can tell they just don't understand why I'm so passionate about it. They don't get how _much_ I love playing an instrument or how writing a song is like second nature for me." Ally gushed.

"Wait, you write songs?" Austin asked and Ally nodded in reply. "That's _so_ cool! I've tried and tried but I seriously cannot write a song to save my life. I'm hopeless. Playing? Check. Dancing? Check. Singing? Check. Writing?" he shook his head. "No way."

Ally nudged his shoulder and gave him a smile, "Don't be so hard on yourself. And besides, if you can do all that other stuff, you're hardly lacking in talent. I can only play piano and I know some basic guitar, and I only have a basic knowledge of some of the instruments in here because I've worked here since I was a teenager. And do _not_ get me started on dancing." she warned.

He laughed, "That bad?"

"Excruciating." she replied, laughing with him.

"Well, can you sing?" he questioned. He wanted to know everything; he was so excited now he found someone else who loved music as much as him.

"Yeah but I'm not a fan of big crowds and audiences. I used to have really bad stage fright but I got over it although I'm still not the performing type." she replied.

He nodded, "OK. But will you play for me sometime?"

She grinned, "If you're lucky."

He grinned back but then turned serious, "Wait, I have an important question to ask you." Ally didn't reply but only looked at him expectantly so her continued. "Ed Sheeran – opinion?"

"Incredible." Ally replied.

Austin's smile returned, "OK, I think this is gonna work."

Ally laughed, "I hope so."

**A/N: OK so did you like it? I think it's a pretty good length, especially for me but like I said, I wanted to make more longer chapters instead of tons of shorter ones. And I chose Ed Sheeran because basically everyone likes him, especially other artists. I mean, he is unbelievably INCREDIBLE! Anyway, if you liked this, please review!**

**Smiley Ciara XxX :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hiya guys! Cheers for the reviews! Auslly Rocks, NyaNekoNya, Kyie-Kyie (very sweet review, thanks!), smileysteph, Rach, mkpunk, Dont-Stop-Believin, adorking (Ed Sheeran is the man. Was that a little pun refoerring to his song 'The Man' form his new album? ;P), Guests (all), R5mindedgirl, Louder4life and anyone else! They are all very much appreciated and you guys are just so amazing! OK, so I won't say anymore and I'll just let you read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

Ally sat on her sofa reading her book. She was enjoying the relaxing quiet and nothingness after a stressful day at work and reading a book was one of her favourite pastimes and although she adored music, she still loved the sound of complete silence.

Which is why she jumped when she heard the sound of an electric guitar. She looked at her door and glared through it, hoping her glare went straight through the wood, across the hall, through the other door and that Austin could feel it burning in his skull. Ally did _not_ like her quiet reading time being interrupted and she thought that now she lived alone she could at least enjoy that. But then again, she should've stopped hoping for that after she found out Austin is her neighbour and once she found out he could play nearly every instrument under the sun she really should have completely given up on that idea.

She sat for a few moments, just listening, thinking that he'd probably stop soon anyway. The walls were really thin and the hallway between her and Austin's doors wasn't that big. But what really didn't help was that Austin seemed to have his amp at full blast.

Eventually after about five minutes Ally realised Austin would probably play all night if she didn't do something soon so she put her book down (after saving her place, obviously) and stood up before walking over to Austin's door, determined.

She banged on his door loudly (otherwise he wouldn't hear) and yelled, "Austin! Austin, open up!"

Thankfully there was a silence then before the door opened to reveal the handsome blonde with a black electric guitar pushed to the side as it hung from the strap. He grinned when he saw who it was, "Oh, hey Alls."

She didn't smile back, "Hey? Is that all you can say Mr Loud Guitar Playing... Guy." she said, getting less threatening by the word. She wasn't very good at this.

Austin chuckled, "I don't think that nickname's gonna catch on."

Ally ignored him, "Do you _always_ play that loud? Has no one else ever complained?"

Austin shrugged, "Most of the old folks are either too deaf to hear or their TVs are already so loud that they can't hear me."

"Well _I _can hear you and I'm trying to read." Ally put her hands on her hips.

"Read? Seriously Ally?" Austin raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

"Yes, _read_. But I'm finding that difficult when your guitar is so loud that I can't concentrate." she answered.

"I'm sorry, OK? But you're here now so you might as well come in." he said, a boyish grin returning to his face.

"I didn't actually come over her to-" she was cut off by Austin pulling her into his apartment, shutting the door behind him.

Ally sighed and walked in, looking around. She hadn't seen Austin's apartment before but it was pretty much what she expected. It wasn't tidy but luckily it wasn't a complete dump; there were a few clothes scattered about, some food that hadn't been cleared away on the table, a few guitars, a couple of keyboards and some other instruments. It was all very... Austin.

"Do you want anything to drink?" he asked, walking past her to his kitchen.

"Uh, a soda please." she said.

"Alls you don't have to be so polite, we're friends. And make yourself at home. Actually, this is gonna be like your second home so seriously, just chill out." he said, walking back to her and handing her the soda.

"I prefer to think of my old house with my dad as my second home." she replied, opening the can of soda as she sat down on his sofa.

He flopped down right next to her, "Well don't, because _this_ is your second home and that's that." he bopped her nose and took a sip of his own soda.

Ally laughed, "What's got you so perky?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. Seeing my favourite neighbour most likely." he flashed her a smile.

Ally nodded, "Oh, so who's your second favourite neighbour?"

Austin thought, "Well Mrs Chambers on the fifth floor gives me candy on Halloween." he joked, making Ally giggle. "So what brought you back to Miami? Your dad?" Austin asked.

"Kind of. The main reason I stayed in New York even after I'd graduated is because I had a boyfriend but we broke up a few months ago so there was nothing keeping me there. New York was never my home." Ally replied.

"Who was he? Why did you break up?" Austin quizzed.

Ally laughed, "What's with the sudden interest in my love life?"

"You're my friend, I want to know more about you, what's wrong with that?" was Austin's response.

Ally shook her head but answered him anyway, "His name was Elliot and we were together for 3 years. He broke up with me but it didn't really hurt because things weren't right for the past few months. The feelings that matter in a relationship just faded away. We obviously just weren't meant to be."

He nodded slowly, "OK. So... no boyfriend or anything at all?" he asked.

Ally laughed, "No. Why does that matter?"

"As a friend it's in my interest to know my friend's relationship status." he defended. He seemed to have an answer for everything.

"OK then, so do you have a girlfriend or 'anything at all'?" she asked him, mocking him a little.

He shook his head, "Nope, I'm single and ready to mingle." he grinned, winking at Ally.

"Then why are you in your apartment, disturbing the neighbours with your loud guitar, drinking a soda and talking to me instead of being out and mingling?" Ally questioned bluntly, ignoring his flirting (it was his personality so she didn't get all embarrassed... well, she may have blushed a _little_).

Austin took a moment to answer, trying to come up with one of his usual witty responses. "This is a type of mingling, isn't it?"

"I don't think it's the type you're talking about." Ally said.

"Well then, it's my night off." Austin shrugged, sipping his soda.

Ally laughed before she thought of something, "Hey Austin?"

"Yeah?" he asked, turning the TV on, mainly as background noise.

"What do you _do_?" she asked, genuinely curious.

Austin frowned, "What do you mean? Do you mean what do you do when you mingle?"

Ally shook her head, "No, I mean as a job. You've never told me what you do for a living."

"Oh." Austin realised what she meant. "I thought I told you; I'm a musician."

"I thought that was a passion, not your job." she replied.

"No, I play some gigs at clubs or cafés or parties or events... wherever I can. And sometimes I do odd jobs for our elderly neighbours." he explained to her. "So, I guess I don't really have a proper job but I do what I love and to me, that's all that matters."

Ally smiled at him, "Wow. Y'know I really admire you for that Austin." Austin smiled back at her, feeling proud of himself. "But how do you afford this place?" she asked, ruining the moment a little.

"I do a lot of gigs. And the longer I'm on, the more I get paid so at first I didn't get a lot but now I'm a regular in most places so people know me and want to see me so I get to more time on stage, therefore I get more cash." he told her. "And sometimes my parents help a little." he added shyly.

"Don't worry – how do you think I got _my_ apartment?" she said, making him laugh. "Have you got a gig tonight?"

"No, it really is my night off." he answered. "And I want to spend it with you!" he said cheerily.

Ally giggled, "That's great and I guess I could do my reading another time. Do you have any other friends?"

"Yeah but my best friend is Dez. He's pretty crazy and possibly not from this planet but he's awesome." Austin grinned. "And I know about your friend Trish, obviously."

"Yeah, you got on a little _too_ well for my liking. I doubt there's an embarrassing story about me you haven't heard." Ally said.

"Let me talk to your dad and we'll see about that." Austin teased her.

"Don't you dare, Moon!" Ally grabbed one of his cushions and whacked him with it while he laughed.

When his laughter died down, he asked, "Trish can be a pretty scary person, can't she?"

"Yeah, how'd you guess?" Ally asked.

"I don't know... I guess she just gives off that vibe..." he said vaguely, making Ally laugh.

"Well that's Trish for you."

Austin nodded and glanced at the TV, flicking through the channels before he stopped on one, "Hey, there's a movie on; wanna watch it with me?"

"What is it?" she asked.

"Uh, Silver Linings Playbook." he answered, checking the TV for the title.

"OK, cool. I'm gonna get another soda; you want one?" she asked, getting up from his sofa.

"I'll take a beer." he answered.

Ally came back with their drinks and handed Austin his and he thanked her. They sat and watched the movie before Austin spoke again, "Hey, you should come and see me perform sometime."

"Yeah, I'd like that." Ally smiled back at the now grinning blond. She couldn't believe she'd only known him a week because she already sees him as a really close friend.

**A/N: How did you find that? Thought I'd just show them growing closer and at the same time explain some stuff (like Austin's job lol). It was actually really fin to write – I really got into my stride about half way though. Sorry if I take a little while updating but I'm working now. Yep, I work in a hair salon, as a junior stylist which is fun. This is real life shit now. And getting paid every week is a good feeling considering for years I've basically never had money yet always need to buy stuff. But anyway, if you enjoyed it, plz REVIEW!**

**Smiley Ciara XxX :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yello people! Thanks very much for the reviews! Muffy3001, xxSmileYoureBeautifulxx, smileysteph, Ausllyforever13, rauslly5xo, Dont-Stop-Believin, Ausllyrauraluv, Auslly Rocks, Teen-Idol, Guest, adorking and anyone else! OK so in this chap Ally gets to see Austin perform for the first time – yay, right?! When I was actually writing the story I think I was meant to add in another chap before this – nothing important just trying to make it longer I suppose – but I obviously forgot and just continued on writing but reading over it, there aren't any gaps and it all still makes sense and I like this chapter so, yeah, here it is! Read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

"Austin do you _buy_ food anymore or do you just eat all mine?" Ally asked the blond, who was currently gorging himself on the pancakes he'd made himself. Yes, he came into her apartment – while she was out – and made himself pancakes. She was actually getting used to coming home and finding Austin had let himself in. It didn't really bother her anymore, it was quite nice to come home and have some company, but it did bother her when he used all her facilities, meaning that she had to buy more of whatever he'd used or endure a freezing cold shower (oh yes, sometimes when he ran out of hot water he had the nerve to use _her_ shower!).

"Of course I buy my own food, Ally." Austin replied matter-of-factly. "I just eat it all."

Ally rolled her eyes, "How are you not the size of a house?"

"Fast metabolism and I work hard to maintain all of _this_." he gestured to himself as though he was a magnificent work of art **(A/N: Which tbh, Ross Lynch is, hehe)**. "Besides, I doubt you could eat all the food you buy and we don't want it going to waste, do we? I'm a very eco-friendly person, Ally. By eating your food I am in fact saving the planet."

"I've actually had to start buying more food since I moved here because otherwise there's nothing left for me." Ally told him, arms crossed across her chest.

"I knew you were smart." Austin grinned, polishing off his plate before putting it in the dishwasher.

"At least you clean up after yourself." Ally said. "Are you working tonight?"

"Yeah, I got a small gig. Why? Did you wanna spend some quality time with your favourite neighbour?" he teased.

"No I was just wondering." she answered. "I feel like I spend more than enough quality time with you anyway."

"Well I for one enjoy spending time with you." Austin said. "I feel hurt, Ally that you're implying that you don't enjoy spending time with me."

Ally laughed, "I _do_ like spending time with you, Austin but sometimes it's like you live here rather than across the hall." she explained.

"You're place has a much more pleasant atmosphere – it's homely." he said.

"Oh... thank you." Ally replied. She took that as a great compliment because she liked to think that she's created a homely environment.

"You're welcome." he smiled. "But, if you want, you could come to the show tonight? You did say you'd come and see me sometime."

Ally thought about. She didn't have anything else to do that night and she did say a few weeks ago that she'd see him perform. "Sure, that sounds great."

"Awesome!" Austin cheered, fist pumping which made Ally laugh at how excited he was. "Can you be ready for 8.30?"

Ally nodded, "Sure."

"OK, great. We can just go together, since that would make the most sense." he said.

"Obviously. Where is it tonight?" she asked, going to get herself a glass of water, sitting down next to him at her breakfast bar on the other of the two stools.

"Just some little bar that always has awesome musicians playing." he answered, stealing her glass of water to wash down the pancakes. He ignored Ally's light glare at his actions.

"And you are one of these awesome musicians." Ally nodded.

"Of course. I'm becoming quite a favourite act in that place actually." he bragged.

Ally giggled, "Well I can't wait to see why."

He grinned back at her, not speaking for a moment before he stood up abruptly. "I'm gonna go start getting ready. 8.30, OK?"

Ally nodded again, "On the dot."

* * *

As promised, Austin was at Ally's door at 8.30 and, typical Ally, she had been ready for plenty of time before that.

"So, are you excited?" Austin asked her as they walked down the stairs.

"Shouldn't I be asking _you _that?" Ally asked in return.

"Well yeah, but this is the first time you're seeing _the_ Austin Moon live." he replied, smirking.

"Wow, you're right! This is gonna be such an emotional and memorable experience – I don't know if I can handle it." Ally said dramatically. She looked over to see Austin giving her a playful glare and she laughed, "But really, I am excited. I never go to stuff like this so it should be cool. _And_ since we're friends, I'm expecting a little VIP treatment."

Austin laughed, "I will try my best." he said, opening the door to his car so she could get in.

When they got to the bar, Austin parked his car before they got out and walked in. Ally gazed around in awe, "This place is so cool!"

"Yeah, I know. Do you think you're gonna become a regular?" Austin asked her, over the music playing.

Ally nodded, "I'm definitely coming back.". She grinned looking at Austin's face light up – he could get so happy at the simplest of things.

"Austin!"

They heard a voice and Ally almost lost her balance when a tall ginger haired guy pretty much ran over and gave Austin a big hug. Austin himself had to keep himself from falling over.

"Hey Dez." Austin greeted his friend, hugging him back although not with as much enthusiasm as Dez. Ally recognised the name and relaxed because she knew it was his friend and not some random crazy stranger.

Eventually Dez let go – although Austin had to pry him off a little, "Dez, I saw you like two days ago."

"I know and it's been so hard." Dez replied emotionally.

Austin nodded slowly, "Alright. Well, Dez this is Ally; my friend who lives across the hall." he gestured to the small brunette who was eyeing Dez with caution. Austin did say he was crazy...

"Ah, the girl that Austin never shuts up about." Dez smiled weirdly at Austin, who gave him a look that told him to shut up.

"Uh, OK. Well hi." she smiled politely, not sure what to make of Dez's comment. Austin talked about her a lot?

"Greetings! It's wonderful to meet you!" Dez surprised her and gave her a hug this time.

"Uh, OK, you're a hugger." Ally mumbled as she awkwardly hugged back the guy who she's only mat barely one minute ago.

Austin pulled Dez off of her, seeing that Ally was a little uncomfortable, "Dez, what have I told you about hugging people you just met?"

"I know but, I can't help it! It's a problem I have." he shook his head.

"It's fine Dez." Ally assured him. "So I guess I'll sit with you when Austin's on stage." to which Dez nodded and grinned.

"Speaking of which, I'm on in a few minutes and I gotta go get ready." Austin said.

"Knock 'em dead, buddy." Dez high-fived the blond.

Ally leant in on her tiptoes and gave him a peck on the cheek, "Good luck."

Ally thought she saw Austin blush but told her self it was the dim lighting.

The blond grinned a dopey grin and chuckled nervously, "Thanks." he muttered, before going off back stage.

Dez and Ally found a table and took a seat. After a while Ally realised Dez was actually really nice and, to put it nicely, quirky. But she could see why him and Austin were friends with their similar childish nature and some other similar traits. Austin eventually came on stage and immediately located his friends in the crowd before greeting the crowd and starting his first song. Ally watched in awe – it was like he was born to be on stage, he was such a natural and he looked so comfortable. She could see his passion for what he did.

Ally cheered and clapped after every song – she had no idea he was this talented! He would always look over to the table her and Dez were sitting at and she would catch his eye and a grin would spread across his face. Eventually it got towards the end of his set which had consisted of all covers.

"Y'know I'm gonna be honest with you guys," he spoke the crowd, a little out of breath as all his songs have been upbeat and energetic and he'd been moving around a bit, "I've never been able to write a single song in my life. But I guess I just never had the right inspiration because somehow I actually managed to write one. And, uh, I hope you don't mind but I'm gonna play it for you." he said, picking up his acoustic guitar, tuning it a little before he started to play.

_Excuse me miss,_  
_I don't ever do this,_  
_Must admit I'm pretty nervous,_  
_But just in case you say yes._

_I had to ask,_  
_If you already had dinner plans,_  
_I know you probably have a man,_  
_But if you happen to be unattached._

_I'd sing your name over the airwaves,_  
_Crash your couch and sleep off or stay awake._  
_If not tonight, maybe tomorrow,_  
_Cause I'm hung up, I'm shook up,_  
_I'm lovestruck._

_I'd wait all day, just for a maybe_  
_I'm trying to find a way to be worthy._  
_If not tonight, maybe tomorrow_  
_Cause I'm hung up, I'm shook up,_  
_I'm lovestruck._

_I'm lovestruck_  
_I'm lovestruck_

_It might seem strange_  
_You don't even know my name_  
_But I've been watching you for days_  
_Sitting in the same corner table of the same café_

_I heard "Wonderwall" beating through your headphones,_  
_Cracked a little smile when you got the words wrong._  
_Excuse me miss,_  
_I thought that you should know this._

_I'd sing your name over the airwaves_  
_Crash your couch and sleep off or stay awake._  
_If not tonight, maybe tomorrow_  
_Cause I'm hung up, I'm shook up,_  
_I'm lovestruck._

_I'd wait all day, just for a maybe._  
_I'm trying to find a way to be worthy._  
_If not tonight, maybe tomorrow_  
_Cause I'm hung up, I'm shook up,_  
_I'm lovestruck._

_I'd lay flowers at your feet_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh_  
_I'd be everything you need_  
_Woah, oh, oh, oh_

_I'm lovestruck_  
_I'm lovestruck_  
_I'm lovestruck_

_I'd sing your name over the airwaves,_  
_Crash your couch and sleep off or stay awake._  
_If not tonight, maybe tomorrow_  
_Cause I'm hung up, I'm shook up,_  
_I'm lovestruck._

_I'd wait all day, just for a maybe_  
_I'm trying to find a way to be worthy._  
_If not tonight, maybe tomorrow_  
_Cause I'm hung up, I'm shook up,_  
_I'm lovestruck._

_I'm lovestruck_  
_I'm lovestruck_  
_I'm lovestruck_  
_I'm lovestruck_

He finished and everyone cheered and applauded. He smiled and thanked them, looking over one last time to see Ally grinning widely before he walked off stage and headed towards his friends.

"Dude, that was _awesome!_" Dez sang. "Hey, now that you can write songs, maybe you can write one about my hair and how it's orange."

"Uh, Dez? Nothing rhymes with orange." Austin told him gently.

Dez waved his hand, "Pfft, please Austin. _Loads_ of words rhyme with orange."

Austin nodded, "Yeah, OK. If you say so." he then turned to Ally, "So, how was it?"

Ally responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly, "Austin that was incredible! You were amazing!"

He didn't hesitate in wrapping his own arms around her small waist, "Well I think that's the best review I've ever gotten."

"And that song you wrote was so good!" she exclaimed when she pulled back. "Is that really the first song you've ever written?"

He nodded, "Yeah. Well, the first real, proper song that's actually any good. I tried a few times before but they were all terrible."

"Well that must have been some pretty good inspiration because that was fantastic." she praised.

"Thanks." he said, actually getting a little shy. "If you don't mind I'm gonna go get a drink. Being awesome makes you really thirsty."

"I bet it does. Go ahead." Ally said.

Austin, Ally and Dez hung around the bar for about another hour or so, listening to a couple of other performers before they decided to go home so they said goodbye to Dez and Austin took Ally home in his car.

"That's the most fun I've had so long! I can't wait to go back there." Ally gushed as her and Austin reached their floor and they were stood outside Ally's door.

"Well I'm really glad you enjoyed yourself." Austin said.

"I did. And I know I keep saying it but you were amazing – I hope you know I'm now officially your biggest fan." she grinned.

"Well I'll give you a shout out when I win my first Grammy." he joked before his tone turned more serious. "But really, thank you. That means a whole lot coming from you."

She nodded, "You're very welcome." She then went into her purse to fish out her keys and once she found them she unlocked her door. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." she sighed, now starting to feel tired as she took a step into her apartment before turning back around to face Austin.

He leaned on the doorframe, "Well we see each other every day so that _is_ likely."

She giggled lightly, "OK, well goodnight, Austin."

"Yeah, night Alls." he replied but, without thinking (seriously, he swore his brain cells disappeared) he leaned down and gave Ally a quick kiss. He pulled back and then he was hit with the sudden realisation of what he did and his eyes widened – mirroring Ally's expression.

"_Why the _hell_ did you do that?" _he though to himself. _"Why the hell did you just kiss her like that? Like she's your girlfriend or something. What's wrong with you? I know you like her but you're getting a bit ahead of yourself, dude!"_

"I, uh, I didn't mean to do that. That was weird and I shouldn't have, I just... G'night!" he stuttered before scrambling back to his own apartment and running straight in (obviously his door was unlocked).

Ally stood there, still shocked, for a moment. Did Austin really just _kiss_ her? She shut her door and walked to her bedroom. She wasn't really sure how she felt about what happened. Austin was a really close friend but she'd never thought of actually dating him... well, not since the first few days after she'd met him. But she had no idea _he_ thought of _her_ like that. Although Ally had to admit that, although that kiss was really short, it felt pretty good. She stopped for a moment then and thought something.

"_Was _I_ his inspiration?"_

**A/N: So Austin kissed Ally! Even though it was just a little one. I hope there were some cute parts to that and some funny parts too (courtesy of Dez lol). In the next chap I think we'll see more of how Ally's feeling and I don't know if you'll see more of where Austin's at in the next chap or the chap after that one. So if you want more, please REVIEW!**

**And that song was 'Lovestruck' by The Vamps. I really wanted to use one of their songs cos I love them and their songs are so awesome. I was gonna use 'Risk It All' at first since that's probably my favourite but then I decided on this one. Definitely listen to their album if you haven't already!**

**Smiley Ciara XxX :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello! Thanks so much for the reviews – they're amazing, love you guys! Ausllyforever13, smileysteph, Guest (all), xxSmileYoureBeautifulxx, MarcelaConst, teenagebowtie, Dont-Stop-Believin, Daddysgirl11, rauslly5xo, Auslly Rocks, LegendLover94, Kaylee, Muffy3001, LRS.9401, hyeitskatelyn22, adorking, Holy Toledo1, Ausllyrauraluv and anyone else who is supporting this story! OK so this is now after the awkward kiss and Ally is trying to figure out how she's feeling. Can't be bothered to ramble, too tired (honestly, dead on my feet today at work. And I'm back in tomorrow), so just read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

Ally sipped her coffee the next morning. She needed the caffeine since she spent most of the night tossing and turning, unable to sleep as she thought of the kiss – that little kiss that changed everything. She had no idea how Austin was feeling; he seemed like he was pretty embarrassed last night and Ally could tell he hadn't meant to do that. But since he did, it must have meant it was something he'd been wanting to do. But for how long? A few days? Weeks? Since the day they met? She really wanted answers to all her questions but that meant talking to Austin and if Ally wasn't already an awkward enough person she could only imagine what she'd be like talking to her best friend about a sort of accidental kiss and feelings and 'what now?'... And Austin would probably be more awkward than _her_! No, she didn't think she could face that scenario just yet. But she wasn't going to leave it a long time because first off, they're neighbours and lived only a few yards away from each other. Second of all, she knew it wouldn't be long until she could no longer wait any longer to receive an explanation. And last but not least, she didn't want to lose Austin.

Ally figured that she had to talk to someone – not Austin – about this before her head exploded. She needed another opinion, someone to help her try and make sense of her millions of thoughts that were currently buzzing around in her head (she was sure it was giving her a migraine). And there was only one person she could think of that knew her well enough, that she trusted and, on average, was pretty good at advice.

"Trish! It's an emergency!"

"Ally aren't you always the one telling me off for forgetting to say 'hello' and exchange all those pointless pleasantries?" was Trish's reply on the other end of the phone.

"That's only because you're idea of an emergency is _clearly not_ an emergency. But in cases of _actual_ life affecting emergencies like _this_, then it is allowed." Ally replied, not in the mood for Trish's sass.

"Geez, OK Judge Judy. What is this '_actual_ life affecting emergency' then?" the latina asked, uninterested. She figured _Ally's_ idea of an emergency was losing her book or the library closing.

"Austin kissed me." Ally said.

"_What_?!" Trish exclaimed. OK, she was wrong – _that_ is what you call an emergency! "Meet me at the food court in 10 minutes!"

"OK I'll – hello?" Trish had already hung up. Ally sighed; this was gonna make Trish _so_ happy and _so_ pleased with herself.

Ten minutes later and Ally was at the food court, waiting for Trish. She thought that for once she might be on time considering the circumstances. Ally looked around from her spot at a table and finally saw Trish running – she never runs, so that's something – towards her. She watched as her friend collapsed in the seat across from her, "I got here.. as fast... as I could." she panted.

"And yet you're still late." Ally said, slightly amused.

"Don't you set your watch like five minutes early to make sure you're never late?" Trish snapped, clearly not happy from having to to vigorous exercise.

"Yeah but you didn't give me a time, you said ten minutes. And no matter how a clock is set, ten minutes is ten minutes." Ally replied factually.

"Shut up, smarty pants." Trish glared. "Now tell me about the whole Austin _kissing_ you thing!"

Ally sighed before beginning, "So last night Austin took me to one of his gigs in some cute little bar. It was really fun and I met his best friend Dez-"

"What kind of name is _Dez_?" Trish interrupted. Ally shot her a glare. "Sorry. Continue."

"Anyway, he was _so_ good. Like, incredible. And at the end of his set he sang a song he wrote – the only song he's ever written. He said that he'd found inspiration or something and it was a love song. I didn't realise it then but I'm pretty sure now that he wrote it about me."

Trish nodded and grinned, "That's so cute! Go on!"

"OK, well he took me back to our building and when he was saying goodnight he just kissed me – it was just a peck really, like one you'd give to your significant other when you're in a relationship. It was like he thought we were dating for that few seconds and he thought he was saying goodnight to his girlfriend. But right after it he realised what he'd done and pretty much just ran away." Ally sighed. "Now I'm all confused and I don't know what I should say or do!"

"OK, well before you talk to him I think you should figure out how _you_ feel and what _you_ want to happen. Y'know, if you want to be more than friends." Trish said to her, using a softer tone of voice.

"Well that's easier said than done." Ally replied. "I think I'm just worried that if I tell Austin that I want to give it a shot that he's gonna jump into the relationship and that it's all going to move really fast because I'm guessing he's probably felt like this for a while now."

"Ally you don't know that." Trish comforted her friend – Ally was fine when she was in the relationship but at the beginning she was always a bit of a nervous wreck. "I doubt Austin's going to suggest you move in together or propose to you after a week – I bet he's just as nervous as you about everything."

"What's he got to be nervous about? Who would get nervous about the prospect of dating little ol' me?" Ally propped her head up on her hand.

Trish shook her head and chuckled – typical Ally. "Ally, who _wouldn't_ get nervous about the prospect of dating you? Face it, girl – you're a catch and Austin knows that. And I really think you should go for it."

Ally looked at Trish, "Well, I guess I can't really think of any real negatives to dating Austin..." she couldn't help the smile creeping onto her face.

Trish couldn't stop the grin appearing on her face, "Really? Well why don't you talk to him now that you know your answer?"

Ally's smile faltered, "Uh, yeah, I will but not yet..."

"Oh c'mon, Ally! You gotta man up!" Trish exclaimed. Ally raised an eyebrow at her and she waved her hand, "It's a figure of speech, chill."

"Can't I just wait until Austin comes and talks to me?" Ally asked.

"Do you want the boy to be even more embarrassed? Actually, let me put that another way; do you want to be waiting weeks, maybe even months for that to happen?" Trish shot back.

"I guess you're right. I'll talk to him tonight, I promise." Ally gave in.

"Good. And then after you're finished making out – or whatever else you might be doing – with your super hot new boyfriend you have to call me and tell me all the details." Trish grinned.

Ally blushed, "Trish!"

* * *

Austin was sitting on the steps outside his apartment building, watching the world go by as he tortured himself with the flashback of what happened last night. He was sure he'd thought about it so many times now that his mind was playing tricks on him because Ally's reactions seemed to change – once she slapped him and another time she slammed the door in his face after yelling that she never wanted to see him again. So he came outside to see if it would help – it didn't, not really.

Out of all the ways to tell her he likes her he probably picked the worst one. He felt so embarrassed because he honestly hadn't meant to do it. He hadn't set out that night, planning to kiss her; he must have been in some fantasy in which they were dating but he'd taken this fantasy into reality and therefore ruined everything. He didn't know when he was planning on telling her how he felt (he'd tried just being friends but decided that it was too hard) but whenever he decided to tell her he was going to do it at the right time and actually _tell_ her, using words and not just assuming that she'd feel the same and taking her by complete surprise. It was more awkward because he'd made it completely obvious that he liked her and since Ally was smart, she could probably work out that he'd felt this way for a while now. So now he was worried that _she_ would now feel awkward and possibly feel pressure too like him back. Oh god, what if she dated him out of pity? He groaned and put his head in his hands at that thought.

"Oh my god, Austin!"

The blond looked up to see his ginger haired friend running towards him looking concerned. "Austin, what are you doing out here? Oh no, are you homeless?" he wailed.

"No Dez. I'm just sitting out here. Wanted some fresh air." Austin said.

Dez breathed a dramatic sigh of relief before sitting down on the steps next to his friend. He looked at Austin and immediately noticed his friend's mood, "You OK, buddy. You're looking a little glum."

Austin put a hand in his hair and sighed, "I kissed Ally last night."

"And that's a bad thing because?..." Dez raised an eyebrow.

"Because for like a split second I forgot real life and imagined she was my girlfriend and just gave her a casual kiss goodnight before it hit me that she _isn't_ my girlfriend; she's just my friend who was oblivious to the fact I like her but is now completely freaked out by what I did." Austin told him.

"Ah, I see." Dez nodded. He had his serious moments. "So, how does Ally feel?"

Austin shrugged, "I don't know, I haven't spoken to her. I've been trying to avoid her all day. She's out right now though so if you see her, tell me so I can go and hide."

"Well how do you know she doesn't like you back? Maybe she wants to go out with you." Dez replied.

Austin shook his head, scoffing before giving Dez a hopeful look, "Do you think she does?"

The red head laughed, "Of course she does! I only met her last night and I could totally tell she likes you. You guys would be great together."

Austin grinned, "Yeah, that's what I thought."

**A/N: So they both know how they feel and all they need to do now is tell each other that – and they will! In the next chapter so if you want to see how that turns out (although it's a bit obvious) then please go to that little box down there and REVIEW!**

**Smiley Ciara XxX :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey-o! What's up? Thanks for the reviews! Guest (all), neeesiyo, Therosslover188, Daddysgirl11, R5Auslly, rosslover4ever3, xxSmileYoureBeautifulxx, Ausllyrauraluv, GeorgiaXX, Dont-Stop-Believin, r5 fan, Ausllyforever13, Kyie-Kyie, LegendLover94, Louder4life, Kathy0581, SJL, Muffy3001 and anyone else! OK so this is the last chap I've got written up in advance, after this I'm gonna have to write as I go, which I hate doing but I seem to always have to do it cos I get so lazy and uninspired near the end of a story after the main event of the story has happened. I like writing up until the point it all happens but when it comes to rounding it off to a good ending I just get bored. I'm going to my Gran's on Saturday until Wednesday so while I'm there I'll try to write something or even get started on another chap and hopefully post it sometime after I get back. I took Saturday to Saturday off work so I got a few extra days to chill and hang out with my friends before I go back on the Sunday (that's only a five hour shift anyway and it starts at twelve so I'm not losing any sleep either AND I get paid for 8 hours (I don't get it but that's how it works)). Anyway, life story over lol, read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

Ally raised her hand to knock on Austin's door but then brought it down again. She lifted it again but, like before, she couldn't do it and let her hand fall back to her side. She'd been there for five minutes doing that – she couldn't bring herself to knock. She wasn't good at this kind of situation so she was trying to stall the whole conversation that was about to happen. She'd been thinking about it so much since she spoke to Trish earlier that a part of her was afraid that she might have imagined it all and he'd just laugh in her face.

But then Trish's words ran through her head. _"Man up!"_ It was an odd thing to say to a girl but it was true – Ally needed to put her shyness and awkwardness to the side for now and talk to Austin. She took a deep breath and finally knocked on his door.

A few moments later, the blond opened the door and his eyes widened, "Ally, hi." he greeted her.

"Yeah, hi. We need to talk." she said, not giving herself a chance to wimp out.

Austin nodded and stepped aside to let her in. He shut the door and followed her into his living room where she was currently standing.

"Do you want a drink?" he asked her – now _he_ was stalling.

"No, look can you just _please_ tell me how you feel? And be honest." she said sternly – Ally was clearly in no mood to be messing around.

Austin looked a little shocked at Ally's determination but sighed, "OK." he walked over to his couch and sat on the arm. "Ally... I _really_ like you."

Ally didn't speak for a moment (she was trying to slow her heart rate down as it had sped up after his admission). "Well, that was straight to the point." was all she could think of to say.

"Please don't be freaked out or anything. I liked you when we first met but you just wanted to be friends so I tried that and, I just, I don't know if I can do that anymore. It was great though because I got to know you but that made me realise that I _really_ couldn't be just friends with you because getting to know you meant I liked you even _more_." Austin said. He wasn't his usual cocky, confident self and Ally could see in his eyes that he was really telling the truth.

"Why would I be freaked out?" she asked, a small smile playing on her lips.

Austin grinned a little too, realising she hadn't come round to tell him she doesn't return the feelings, "I don't know. But I don't get how you would want to date me, anyway. I mean, you're a talented, intelligent and beautiful woman and I'm just some musician, barely earning enough to get by, can't even work a washing machine and I still laugh at jokes about farts."

Ally laughed, "Austin, what does any of that have to do with anything? I would date you because I like you – that's kind of how it works." She looked at Austin to see he was wearing a massive, and slightly smug, grin on his face. "What?"

"You like me?" he raised his eyebrows.

Ally blushed, "That's what I said, isn't it?"

He nodded and his grin somehow widened, "Yeah, it is." He paused for a moment, "So, that would mean that if I asked you out on a date then you would say..."

"I guess it means that I would say yes." Ally completed his sentence, her face now breaking out into a smile too.

"Good." he nodded curtly before standing up now and walking over to her, "Now I'm going to do something and this time, I'm going to do it _right_." he said and before Ally could speak again, he leaned down and kissed her. Properly this time. And this time they could both feel the sparks that flew and how their lips fit together perfectly. Ally's hands worked their way up into Austin's hair and his arms wrapped around her small waist as they tried to pull each other closer and eliminate any space between them.

Eventually they had to pull away for air and when they did they smiled at each other and Austin pulled Ally into his chest so her arms went around his waist and he leaned his head on hers.

"Maybe I should have done that last night." he mumbled with a chuckle.

"Maybe you should have." Ally smiled blissfully and Austin laughed. There was silence before Ally pulled away, "You seriously don't know how to work a washing machine?"

"Ruining the moment much, Alls?" Austin asked in return.

"OK, sorry. We'll talk about that another time." Before Austin could protest she leaned up to kiss him again.

**A/N: Yay! It happened! Did you like it? I tried my best but tell me what you thought of it. All reviews are appreciated.**

**Oh, and have you guys heard R5's new EP?! Isn't is amazing?! I love all 4 songs. It's so different and more grown up and I freaking love it! Excited for a full album!**

**Smiley Ciara XxX :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: What's up?! I'm not dead - yay! Thanks again for all the amazing reviews! Guest (all), Daddysgirl11, xxSmileYoureBeautifulxx, Therossylover188, R5mindedgirl, Mysterygirl122, Kathy0518, Dont-Stop-Believin, Ausllyrauraluv, rauslly5xo, neeesiyo, Rachel711, Muffy3001, SJL, and anyone else! So yeah, sorry I took SO long but just with work and everything, it's a little distracting and it's hard to concentrate on writing. And I'm trying to finish up this story and my other one right now and see if I can move onto another one. But yeah, I think I could've made this longer but I didn't want to make you wait any longer cos I feel so bad about it so please, read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

Ally smiled as she finished serving another customer at Sonic Boom. The store wasn't too busy that day but there were still a fair amount of customers to keep Ally busy. It was also nice and quiet – a pleasant atmosphere. Well, that was until the sound of drums interrupted the peaceful silence. Ally turned around slowly, raised an eyebrow and glared as she waited for her boyfriend who was playing the drum kit – his eyes closed as he was so into the music – to open his eyes and notice her stare. He eventually did and did indeed see Ally's pointed glare so he stopped, giving a sheepish smile.

"I thought the place could do with an uplifting beat?" he offered.

"Can you not read the sign?" she asked, pointing at the sign which asked customers not to play the drums.

He shrugged, "I thought I was an exception."

She rolled her eyes, "Well now you've played every instrument in the store already so I'm hoping you're now done."

Austin got up form the stool and sauntered over the counter as Ally stood on the other side of it, "Well sorry if I'm bored."

"You didn't have to come along - I'm just working." Ally said.

"Well first off, I didn't have anything else to do today and secondly, I just _really_ wanted to spend some time with my beautiful girlfriend." he grinned.

She laughed, "Smooth, Moon. Very smooth."

He smirked this time, "That's how I roll, Dawson." he replied before leaning across the counter to kiss her.

They heard someone clear their throat and pulled apart before turning to see a woman standing there, probably a customer. "I'm sorry to interrupt – you two are adorable – but I was wondering if I could have some advice on which guitar to buy for my son?" she asked kindly.

Before Ally could answer, Austin said to her, "I got this." before he hopped over the counter and led the woman to the guitars, asking her some questions about her sons guitar needs. Ally smiled as she watched him converse with the customer, his passion for music showing as he talked animatedly, showing off a few of the guitars and playing some chords.

"Ally!" she quickly snapped out of her gaze to see her dad standing in front of her.

"Oh, sorry dad. What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Just checking in on everything, honey. I see you've got a little help today?" he said, glancing over at Austin attending to the customer.

"Yeah. He only works at night so he's always at a loss for something to do during the day." she told him.

"Well at least I know that he knows what he's talking about." Lester nodded.

"Yeah – I think he's better at my job than _I_ am." she joked.

Lester laughed too before adding, "I'm not paying him, he does know that, right?"

Ally gave her dad a look before answering, "Yes, dad, he knows you're not going to pay him."

At that moment Austin came over and stood next to Ally behind the counter with the guitar the woman had obviously decided to buy as she followed him and stood on the customer side of the counter, "Ally, Christine here has made an excellent choice and decided to buy this guitar."

"Well I see Austin helped you make a great choice." Ally smiled, cashing up the guitar before asking Christine for the money, which she gave to her before giving Austin an extra $20.

"Here," she said, "why don't you put it towards taking your girlfriend out." she grinned at the pair.

Austin smiled back, throwing his arm around Ally's shoulders, "Will do, Christine. Thank you very much. I hope your son likes the guitar."

"He should do. Thank you again." she waved as she walked out, guitar in hand.

"Aw, she was nice." Ally chirped. "And she seemed to like you." she glanced up at the blond.

"Well everyone likes me, so it's not exactly surprising." he shrugged with a smirk, not being serious... well, not completely serious (he did have a big ego).

"Girlfriend?" Lester asked and it was like they remembered his presence.

"Oh yeah! Dad, I meant to tell you that Austin and I started dating a few days ago." Ally told her father, saying it as though it was a revelation – something he didn't know although it obviously wasn't considering Christine had just called her Austin's girlfriend to which she didn't argue and Austin had agreed to taking her out (presumably on a date). All that and Austin still had his arm wrapped around Ally.

"Well I can't say I'm surprised. I mean, Austin turns into a lovesick puppy whenever you're around, Alls." Lester grinned while Austin blushed and scratched the back of his neck.

"So you're OK with it? No problems at all?" Ally asked.

Lester chuckled, "Why would I have any problems? You know I like Austin."

"Told you everybody likes me." Austin mumbled in Ally's ear.

"Well then, it's all good!" Ally exclaimed happily. "Now excuse me, that kid hanging around the piano looks suspicious." she said before going to talk to the boy in question.

"He's like seven." Austin frowned as Ally walked away.

"Uh, yeah. Even more reason to be suspicious." she retorted as though it was obvious before walking away again.

Austin just shrugged before turning back to Lester, grinning. "So, I have your permission to date your daughter?"

Lester nodded, "Of course Austin. But," his smile disappeared, "if you break her heart, I'll break you." he threatened.

Austin paled slightly – who knew Lester Dawson could be scary? The blond nodded, a nervous smile on his face, "Well, it's a good job I'm not planning on breaking her heart then, right?"

Lester nodded again, slower this time, "Yes..." he drew it out, obviously still trying to scare him. But then all of a sudden, Lester's trademark grin appeared back on his face, "Well Austin, I need to run some errands. I'll see you later. Bye Ally-cat!" he called to his daughter as he made his way out the store.

"Bye dad!" Ally shouted back, giving a wave even though he'd turned around. She returned standing next to Austin. "What was my dad saying to you?"

"Nothing important." Austin shrugged. "What about the 'suspicious' seven year old?"

"Well I got him to leave and go find his mom. But he was mean to me." she pouted.

Austin just laughed before pulling her in for a hug.

**A/N: How was that? Did the Auslly make up for my lack of updates? It wasn't much but I hope you liked that. Not sure what the next chap will be, it'll probably involve Trish and Dez – they've never met before so let's see what fun we can have with that, haha.**

**And omg, I can't wait til the next episode of Austin and Ally! We've been waiting too long for this Auslly reunion and we need it desperately! Even Ross wants them to have a real, stable relationship – listen to your stars, Disney! Listen to the people!**

**And also, the Heart Made Up On You video... holy crap, Ross is beyond gorgeous! Me and my friend watched it together and everytime he came on screen we were all "oh my god", "holy crap", "thank you baby jesus" lol. And it's a really mature video, they've totally stepped up their game. It's amazing, love it.**

**Yeah, fangirling over. So if you liked this chap, please REVIEW!**

**Smiley Ciara XxX :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hi! Ta very much for all the reviews! Bay-Loves-Emmett-Bemmett (omg, I love Switched At Birth! Bemmett forever!), Junatina, Asdfghjkl (your name made me laugh so much, I love it! Haha!), weesh, xxiloveyousmilex, Guest (all), MaryMallow, Auslly23, R5mindedgirl, Luckystarz910, Ausllyrauraluv, Kathy0518, sicklscaler, Dont-Stop-Believin, Guest2, and anyone else! This chap is hopefully pretty funny. It's got Trish and Dez in it – we had to see them again! It was quite fun writing it, I even chuckled at some parts myself, which is kinda sad really. OK so I can't be arsed rambling so, read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

Ally and Trish were in the food court again, waiting on Austin and Dez. Neither Austin or Ally had seen their best friends in a little while since they started dating so they decided that they should all hang out together for the first time. Trish and Dez still hadn't met so they weren't sure how they were going to get along. They sounded like they were polar opposites so they weren't entirely sure how this was going to work out.

"I still can't believe you're dating Austin." Trish pondered.

"Um, why is that so hard to believe?" Ally asked, offended slightly.

"Well, put it this way – if you guys were still in high school, he'd be the hottest most popular guy at school and you'd be the shy geeky girl. Y'know, which you were." Trish replied.

"Are you saying Austin is out of my league or something?" Ally was getting more offended by the second.

"No, of course not! I didn't mean it like that – I mean it's really cute. Like out of a movie or something." Trish explained, smiling to herself.

"Oh." was Ally reply – now feeling less offended. "I guess it does sound cute when you put it like that."

"Of course it does, I mean I _am_ always right." Trish flipped her hair.

"Sure..." Ally dragged out.

"Hey guys!" they turned to see Austin and Dez walking towards them before sitting down next to them.

"Hey beautiful." Austin grinned, leaning in to kiss Ally.

"OK you guys are cute and all but I don't wanna see that all the time." Trish shook her head.

"Well I for one don't mind – I am a romantic at heart after all. Y'know, some people even call me _the love whisperer_." he whispered the last part over his shoulder.

Trish just stared at him incredulously for a moment before turning to Austin, "OK, who the _hell_ is this whackadoodle?!"

"Trish, this is my best friend Dez. Dez, this is Ally's best friend Trish." he introduced the pair before he and Ally exchanged a worried glance. This might not go too well.

"Nice to meet you Trish. And I prefer 'quirky' or 'unique' or perhaps 'creative' rather than whackadoodle but I suppose that name itself has all those three qualities so it could work." Dez smiled, completely missing the point of the insult.

Trish opened and closed her mouth, a little like a goldfish, before speaking, "I don't even think I have any words for whatever he just said."

Dez waved his hand, "I know, I do occasionally have the ability to render people speechless. It's like a super power. Although if I were to have a real super power I think I'd pick the ability to turn into a special kind of cheese because-"

"Please stop talking. Seriously, if any more words come out of your mouth, I _will_ punch you." Trish threatened.

Austin and Ally looked at each other again as a silence fell over the four.

"Wow, I sure am hungry! How about you Ally?" Austin broke the silence, acting cheerful and ignoring the tension between their friends.

"Yeah, I'm starving, Austin! Thanks for asking." she grinned as she spoke with probably too much enthusiasm.

Austin even looked confused, "Thanks for asking?" he repeated her words in a murmur to her.

"Yes, Austin, I have manners. Deal with it." she answered, talking through her teeth as she continued to smile through the awkwardness.

"Yeah, Austin. Deal with it!" Dez added, and Austin just turned to the redhead, and just gave him a look. But Dez just held his hand up to Ally, "High five for manners, right Ally?"

Ally just shrugged, "What the hell, high five for manners!" she high fived him.

"This is the worst day of my life." Trish groaned.

* * *

A few hours later and it was only Austin and Ally left, sitting on a bench in the park. Trish had to go back to work and Dez had to go read his starfish a bedtime story (they didn't even ask).

"That went... OK." Austin summarised.

"Yeah, they don't seem to get on too well but at least they can stand to be around each other." Ally agreed. It was true, Trish and Dez just seemed to bicker the whole time but neither one stormed off or went too crazy so that's something, right?

"It should get better with time though. I mean, they're probably going to have to spend more time together now we're dating." Austin said, throwing his arm around Ally's shoulders.

"Well, you haven't _actually_ taken me out on a proper date yet..." Ally hinted, glancing up at him through her lashes.

He smirked, "Ah, so that's how it is, Dawson. You want to be taken out on a real, proper, totally romantic date, do ya'?"

"Well, it'd be nice, I guess." Ally played it off cool, although she really would like that. And considering she really did like Austin it'd make it even better.

"Alright then, cancel any plans you have for tomorrow night because _you_ are being taken out on a date." he announced.

"Wow, you think you can pull together a date that'll impress me in day?" she asked, almost challenging him.

He shrugged, "Of course I can. I'm Austin Moon – I can do anything."

**A/N: Well we'll see how he does with that in the next chap! Hope you liked that! There'll probably only be two or maybe three more chaps of this story. I'm just trying to end it nicely. It was only ever meant to be a short and sweet story – not a big serious one. So the next chapter will obviously be the date then I don't know about after that. I just had to update cos I feel so bad for leaving you guys waiting especially when you're all being so amazing. So, anyway, if you liked that chap – REVIEW!**

**Smiley Ciara XxX :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: SORRY IT'S SO LATE! But thank you to everyone who has reviewed! Auslly Rocks, rauslly5xo, Kathy0518, Therossylover188, Ausllyrauraluv, R5Auslly, Bay, sicklscaler, MaryMallow, SkinnyJeansNLattes, Daddysgirl11, Junatina and anyone else! So, I'm not gonna ramble now, I'll leave that til the end A/N lol. So, read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally.  
**

* * *

Ally sat on the sofa, tapping her foot. She wasn't at all surprised that Austin was late to the 'amazing' date that he'd promised her. She was actually pretty confident that the date would be really good, Austin was good at things like this. He was such a sappy romantic, even if he tried to hide it or deny it. He just knew how to treat a girl right and make her feel special... well, that's how he made _her_ feel. But she didn't get how he could be late – he lived across the hall for crying out loud!

She decided not to go too dressy with her outfit – Austin didn't seem like the fancy restaurant type. She wore a cute red dress **(A/N: check out profile)** and some wedges, her hair curled and light make-up. She didn't feel as nervous as she normally would do on a first date because her and Austin were already together and before that they were already good friends.

Finally she heard a knock at the door and she got up to get it (not without rolling her eyes to herself, still finding it unbelievable that he was late. She wasn't going to let this go). She neatened herself out before she opened the door. Austin was standing there, cool and casual as usual, and, again as usual he was looking totally gorgeous. It was just a simple black suit jacket, black graphic t-shirt, some grey, wash out jeans and sneakers but Austin could wear anything and still look hot. But Ally held an unimpressed look on her face while he grinned.

"Evening Ally. I must say, you are looking _wonderful_." he greeted her smoothly, exuding his usual charm.

Ally didn't waste time in getting to the point, "How the hell can you be late when you live right _there_?" she gestured to his door across the hall.

He turned around to look at his door before turning back to her, looking guilty (he knew how Ally was with punctuality), "Uh, I bought you a rose?" she then noticed that he'd had one hand behind his back and he then brought his hand out from behind his back to reveal he was in fact holding a single red rose.

Her expression softened and her heart melted, "Fine, I guess I can forgive you just this once." she smiled, taking the rose from him and smelling it.

"You do realise that I'll most likely always be late?" he asked her, unable to stop himself from smiling at the adorable sight of her smiling as she smelled the rose and looking as beautiful as ever.

She looked up at him and sighed, "Yeah, I know. Wishful thinking, I guess." she teased.

He laughed, "Yes, wishful being the operative word." He then held his arm out to her, "So, how about we get going on our date then?"

"I think that sounds like a good idea." she laughed, taking his arm.

* * *

"So... impressed?"

Austin was smirking as he stood next to Ally. He had taken her, well, not far to be honest. They were on the roof of their building and he'd set up a table and chairs, with candles and fairy lights lighting the area along with the sun which would probably set in an hour or two and rose petals were scattered everywhere.

Ally gazed in awe at the romantic scene in front of her and nodded, "Yeah, I gotta say, I _am_ impressed."

His smirk widened, "What did I tell you? I'm Austin Moon; I can do anything." he threw his arm around her shoulders, "And besides, this is the most romantic thing I could think of that didn't break the bank. As I'm sure you might know, I don't exactly have a stable, well paying job." he admitted.

Ally smiled as she looked up at him, "You don't need to splash the cash for something to be romantic – this is perfect, Austin. Really."

"I had a feeling you'd like it." he grinned.

"Although I'm pretty sure it's against the rules to be up here so if we get caught-"

"Ally!" he cut her off. "Chill, I come up here all the time."

OK." she frowned, "But I'm blaming you, if we do get caught."

"Of course, you do that." he chuckled. "Now," he lead her over to the table, "would you care to take a seat?" he pulled a chair out for her, wearing a charming smile.

Ally laughed, a faint blush appearing on her cheeks, "Thank you." she sat down, before Austin quickly went to a small metal container and produced two plates of food.

"And here is your starter." he sat the plate in front of her before laying the other plate down in front of himself and sitting down across from her.

"What is that thing?" she gestured to the metal container in which food was being stored.

"Oh, I got it from my mom. It's heated and keeps food warm. She buys a lot of weird and stupid stuff that she'll most likely never need." he shrugged. **(A/N: I have no idea if something like this actually exists, I just had to think of somewhere where he'd keep the food)**

"Oh. Well, at least you've found a use for it tonight." she replied cheerily. "So, did you actually cook all this food?"

"Yes, of course I did!... I just had a little help from my mom." he told her bashfully.

"Are you sure your mom didn't plan this whole date?" Ally joked, taking a bite of her starter, "Although I must say, your mom is an amazing cook!" she gushed.

"Hey, _I_ cooked it!" Austin pouted.

"I know you did, sweetie." Ally answered, rather patronisingly but still only teasing. "Y'know, I still haven't met your parents."

"Can't we keep it that way?" he asked but laughed after Ally shot him a look, "I guess you'll get to meet them some time or another. It just so happens that you're normally out whenever they come round."

"Well you better tell me next time they're there – I might get lucky and get to see some baby pictures." she grinned, taking a sip of wine.

"No. That is _not_ going to happen." he turned deadly serious, which only made her laugh.

"We'll see what your mom has to say about that." she further teased, a smirk of her own forming on her face.

He narrowed his eyes but still couldn't help but smile, "You're evil, Dawson. Evil."

* * *

As far as first dates went, it was practically perfect, in Ally's book anyway. It basically was just a dinner for two, but adding the facts that it was on a rooftop and it was with Austin (who was, let's face it, perfect) were what made it so special and amazing. The conversation flowed and there was never an awkward silence and if they were ever quiet it would only be because they'd be smiling at each other and getting lost in each other's eyes.

They were now sitting on the ledge on the roof, looking out onto the city of Miami.

"Well Austin, I think you truly did manage to create the perfect date in a day." Ally complimented.

"Thanks, and I know." he replied, being jokingly arrogant, "But it's not over quite yet."

She frowned, "What else is there?"

He then grinned before going off to fetch his guitar that he'd brought with him. She thought nothing of it because it was like another limb to him. He almost always had it with him or near him. He came and sat back down next to her.

"What's a date without music? Especially our date." he smiled before he began strumming the guitar to a song that was unfamiliar to her but she was already smiling.

_You look so wonderful in your dress  
I love your hair like that  
The way it falls on the side of your neck  
Down your shoulders and back_

_We are surrounded by all of these lies  
And people who talk too much  
You've got that kind of look in your eyes  
As if no one knows anything but us_

_And should this be the last thing I see  
I want you to know it's enough for me  
'Cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need_

_I'm so in love, so in love  
So in love, so in love_

_You look so beautiful in this light  
Your silhouette over me  
The way it brings out the gold in your eyes  
Is the Tenerife sea_

_And all of the voices surrounding us here  
They just fade out when you take a breath  
Just say the word and I will disappear  
Into the wilderness_

_And should this be the last thing I see  
I want you to know it's enough for me  
'Cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need_

_I'm so in love, so in love  
So in love, so in love_

_Lumiere, darling  
Lumiere over me  
Lumiere, darling  
Lumiere over me  
Lumiere, darling  
Lumiere over me_

_And should this be the last thing I see  
I want you to know it's enough for me  
'Cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need_

_I'm so in love, so in love  
So in love, love, love, love,  
So in love_

_You look so wonderful in your dress  
I loved your hair like that  
And in the moment I knew you best_

He finished and looked at her. She was grinning wider, even getting a little tearful.

"Did you write that?" she asked.

He shrugged, "What can I say? You're very inspirational. My muse." he gave her a wink, making her giggle. "And I meant it. Ally, I know I've not known you that long and we've been dating for even less time but I love you. I've just completely fallen for you." he said, his voice and eyes full of truth and not a hint of doubt or uncertainty.

"Austin..." Ally smiled, moving over and wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his shoulder as she hugged him from the side. This was almost a little test before she answered. Did she want to spend the rest of her life in Austin's arms? Well, it was warm and comforting and safe and perfect and... yeah, she had her answer. "I love you too." she murmured into his chest.

She felt him hug her even tighter and rest his head on her own. She could even feel that big dopey grin spreading across his face. "You won't regret saying that."

She laughed lightly, "I better not, Moon. Or _you'll_ regret it." she warned.

She felt the vibrations in his chest as he chuckled, "I bet I will, Dawson. I don't doubt that."

**A/N: How was that? The song was 'Tenerife Sea' by Ed Sheeran btw – he's so amazing and I love him. Again, I'm so sorry that it's so late but just with work and me having the cold and just not being in the mood for writing. I was aware that I really needed to update and I felt so bad that I left you waiting but I didn't want to just chuck some half done chapter up – I had to finish it and make sure I was happy enough with it. Probably could've been better and a bit longer but I'm pretty happy with it. There might only be one chap left cos I just can't keep leaving you hanging due to me being too lazy and uninspired to write a chapter so I should really just try and give it a nice ending so I can move on from it and not have to constantly be thinking 'Damn I really should be writing something for that story' everytime I go on my computer. So, anyway, probably just one more chapter left. And if you liked this one – please review!**

**Oh and a random little note – I'm gonan see Rixton live on October 31st! I love them and I'm so happy they're coming to Glasgow! I can't wait!**

**Smiley Ciara XxX :)**


End file.
